The Lonely King
by Miragee
Summary: Loki's plan has succeeded and he is now King of Asgard. His new subjects are slow to accept him, but it's only Sif's opinion that matters. Will she be more accepting of him now that her love, Thor, has left for Earth? Or will Loki find that he is truly alone in this world? Loki/Sif smut, SERIOUS Dark World spoilers!
1. Schemes

**First off, if you're one of the many people waiting on me to update my HP Neville fic – I am sorry. I am trying REALLY hard to wrap it up, but life keeps getting in the way, and NaNo is this month so that's been eating up my time. BUT this was stuck in my head and wouldn't let me properly write until it got out. So, here you go, enjoy!**

**Note: Marvel owns all these characters (including Loki much to my dismay) I have no claim over them and make no profit off them either. **

**Rated M for obvious reasons. This is pure out lemon smut goodness. SERIOUS DARK WORLD SPOILERS as it takes place immediately after the end credit scene.**

* * *

When Thor had left to be with Jane, it was only a matter of time until Loki's plan was in action.

He'd killed Odin, obviously, and for a few days had continued his charade as he made the necessary laws and provisions he would need to "legally" claim the throne once he dropped his disguise. First, he announced that he had been in contact with his son, who everyone believed to be dead – he explained how Loki had faked his death, wanting to be remembered with honor and dignity by his people after what he had done. He had wanted to show remorse. But he was alive and had no idea what to do next, and Odin decided to let everyone in on the truth – that Loki was not dead and was actually a hero who had saved his brother's life.

He fully pardoned his poor, disgraced son Loki, who was just misguided and had been jailed with trumped up charges that had been exaggerated to keep him imprisoned, and he convinced the people that Thor had given up his claim to the throne to be with Jane. That part was _somewhat _true of course. Still, he doubted many people would actually believe it if he, Loki, told the people that his brother had retreated to Earth.

In fact, Thor had surprised him with his declaration of love for Jane. What was so fascinating about that simple mortal girl? He was never going to understand it. He'd only ever felt any sort of affection towards one girl in his life, and…well, she was going to hate him after he revealed his true self.

Although if given the chance, he wouldn't mind making that Natasha girl from Earth his queen. She was a human of course, but a good looking human, there was no denying that.

Finally, his plans were all in place, and a week after Thor left the realm to be with his mortal, Loki put the final part of his plan into action. He conveniently created a double of himself who came back to be reunited with his father, only to find him dying in his chambers the next day. No one bothered to check and make sure the Loki clone was actually _real _in all the haste around Odin and his sudden ill health.

He faked his death the next day, and brought the real body of his adoptive father to his chambers and made the switch. He could now be his true self once again – no more hiding behind Odin's face.

Next was the acting bit – many people doubted his pardon, of course, but it was hard to argue with the king. Now he had to make them believe they had truly reconciled before his death, crying and acting as though he was heartbroken over the death of his father. After the funeral, when his counsel came to remind him of the newly written law reinstating him to the throne, he knew that his plan was complete. The takeover was done. Thor was on Earth, not paying any heed to Asgard and what was happening there – he had Jane.

And now, Loki had Asgard.

* * *

Of course, there were four very annoying people in his court who doubted him.

He knew that the Warriors Three and Lady Sif would not buy that Odin had taken Loki in under his wing just before his death. Still, people in the court kept insisting that no foul play had ensued – after all, Loki was clearly seen being brought into the palace by guards when Odin was dying! He tried not to smirk every time he heard them say that. After all, had they learned nothing of the God of Mischief? They should have seen it coming a mile away! Simple fools.

After his coronation party, as he was retreating to his chambers, he was ambushed by the Warriors Three, much to his surprise. He hadn't expected them to make such a bold move against him – after all, he was legally king now. He could have them killed in an instant. He had also been deep in thought, trying to figure out if Heimdall was a threat or not that needed to be taken out. One second, he'd been thinking about how he didn't need that foolish guardian tattling to Thor on Earth about what was happening – the next, the blonde haired egomaniac he had once called his friend was pinning him against a wall.

"You've done something, Loki. You're behind all these new laws and Odin's change of heart – I just know it!" Fandral hissed as he pushed Loki up against a wall, a dagger pressed against his throat. Loki simple laughed as the other two warriors closed in behind their friend, ready to stop him if he escaped.

"Really, Fandral? Threatening your new king before he's even been on the throne a day? That's not very noble of you – especially after I helped you and Thor so recently," he reminded them.

"You may have been with Thor and aided him in the downfall of Malekith, but don't think that can make up for a lifetime of betrayal," Volstagg grunted. Loki just chuckled again. He knew that it angered them when he smirked and laughed in their faces like this.

"Do you not remember how I faked my death? How I sacrificed myself for my brother? Clearly Odin saw that I had redeemed myself – how would he feel now, if he knew his most trusted warriors were threatening him and doubting his word?" he asked them. He knew that he had struck a nerve, and Fandral quickly dropped him to his feet. Loki grinned. This was easier than he'd thought.

"Good boy, Fandral," he taunted him. Volstagg pushed the blonde warrior out of the way so he was facing Loki.

"Listen here, Loki – if we find out that anything here is amiss, you can be assured that I will gladly follow through on my threat to kill you," he told him. Loki just chuckled and shook his head.

"Well unfortunately Lady Sif has first dibs on that. Speaking of, where is she? Not here to taunt me like a child being bullied on a playground like the rest of you?" he asked.

"It's none of your business where she is – and we came here alone," Fandral told him. Loki just shrugged.

"No matter. Whether it's the three of you or the Lady Sif as well, if you think you can bully me out of the throne, you're sorely mistaken," he told them. At that moment, two palace guards appeared walking through the hall, and he called out to them.

"Excuse me, guards? Please escort these noble warriors back to their homes – they've had far too much to drink and I fear they'll do something stupid if they don't go home and get some rest," he told them. Without another word, he turned on his heel and walked back to his chambers, smirking to himself as he went.

* * *

He had been in his room for no more than ten minutes when he heard someone enter his chambers. It was the Lady Sif, and she looked outraged.

"Where have you sent the Warriors Three?" she demanded. Loki laughed and stood from the desk where he was sitting, pouring over defensive plans of the city. No matter what side he was on, there was no denying that the Dark Elves had done some serious damage to the defensive shield surrounding the palace.

He turned to her and smirked. "First, I believe you're missing the "my lord" at the beginning of that sentence. As I am now your king, you must address me as such," he said with a teasing smile. She ignored him and continued to look furious, and he grew serious as he addressed her actual question.

"What do you mean? I simply sent them home," he explained.

She opened her mouth as if to retort, and then closed it. "Are…are you serious? You haven't banished them?" she asked.

"No, why would I banish them?" Loki asked sincerely. Sif had no answer and she just shook her head.

"I don't…well, when I couldn't find them…"

"You jumped to conclusions."

"Well how can you blame me?" she exclaimed. The last time she had let her friends out of her sight with Loki around, Thor had ended up banished to Earth.

"No, I suppose not. Don't worry, I have no intention of sending you or your friends away," he said dismissively, waving his hand as if to dismiss her. He didn't care what happened to the warriors or to Sif.

Then again, he knew he was lying when he thought that. He had been hoping, just a bit, that once Odin pardoned him, Sif and the others might come to accept him again. But he had been a fool, again – how did he ever think that they'd welcome him back with open arms?

That was all he had ever wanted. To have power and to be surrounded by admirers. As Sif turned to leave, he turned to her and asked her a question that had been plaguing him for ages. He wasn't sure what inspired him to ask the question, but perhaps now that he had won, gotten himself on the throne –he could spare a moment of weakness. Of a _tiny _bit of weakness.

"Sif – did you ever consider me a friend?" he asked.

She stopped and turned slowly to face him. She looked confused as if she didn't understand the question. That made him worried – he knew she was going to give him the answer that he dreaded.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Back before…well, before things got complicated," he said, pausing as he spoke. She obviously knew what he was referring to – before he'd discovered his true heritage, banished his brother, tried to destroy the mortal world – it was hard to remember a time when they had considered each other comrades instead of enemies.

"Yes," she said simply.

"I don't believe you. You'd easily kill me if I were ever to betray you or your friends," he reminded her, turning his back and looking at the plans again. How was he going to fix this defense system? Yes, that was what he should be thinking of right now – not the pain in his heart as he tried not to look at Sif, whose opinion he valued more than anyone else's. Even his mother's.

No, not Mother, not Frigga – that would surely make him angry if he let his thoughts wander there.

"You are putting words in my mouth. I can't speak for Fandral and the others…" Sif said, her voice trialing off as she spoke. So, that answered his question about them. He knew that the warriors would have no hesitations about killing him. He was the one who was the odd man out in the group – he'd just been tagging along. Thor was the real ringleader. He was the one who led them, not Loki. He was just…there.

"Well what of you then? Are you saying you really considered me a friend?" Loki asked, turning to her again and glaring, as if daring her to lie to him.

"At one point, yes, I did!" Sif exclaimed. "But not anymore – you're not my friend. I can never trust you again. You've let your lust for power go to your head, and you think that is the only thing in this world worth having. A throne to rule, that's all you care about now. Years ago we may have been friends, but not now. The man I am looking at right now – that's not the young boy I grew up with," she told him angrily.

Loki finally brought his eyes to hers, looking at her expression with interest. He realized that she was upset – genuinely upset. In fact, she looked like she was going to cry.

"What if I told you that…it was true? All of it? About Thor, about me sacrificing my life for his…" Loki asked her. He looked away from her, unable to stare at her for too long. He didn't want her to look at him that way. Like she was mourning a soul that she'd lost long ago.

"How can I trust you? After all you've done?" Sif asked him. Loki sighed and turned back to her.

"You can't. But I'm asking you now to trust me – those things happened. They truly did. I don't care if anyone believes me, but I want you to know that I'm telling the truth," he explained. Sif wrinkled her eyebrows.

"Why me, Loki?" she asked.

"I know how you feel about Thor," he said bitterly. "It's obvious. You look at him as if he were a piece of meat primed for eating," he grumbled. He tried not to picture her with that look on her face. It hurt too much. "So I'm telling you, not as a leader, not as a liar, but…as a friend. He _did _really leave for Jane. And I did nearly die on the battlefield for him, so he could get away with her and stop the Dark Elves," he told her.

Sif remained silent for quite some time. Finally, after moments of silence, where Loki kept his back to her the entire time, staring at his plans, he heard her speak.

"Thank you Loki. For telling me the truth," she said softly.

He turned around in alarm. He could hear in her voice that she had begun to cry, and sure enough, as he looked at her, he saw her wiping away tears. No, no no no, she couldn't cry. Not here. Not in front of him. It pained him to see her emotionally wrecked like this. He had decided long ago that he was going to just let her go, let her pursue her love for Thor, and not torment himself with his unrequited love for her anymore. But when she cried – he forgot all the promises he'd made to himself.

He hurried over to her and scooped her up in his arms. She let out a small gasp of surprise before resting her head on his shoulder, wiping her tears on his jacket. He didn't mind if she just used him as a handkerchief. He just wanted her to feel better.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, her voice muffled as she talked into his shoulder.

"What? You said we were friends once – can a friend not help another friend while they're crying?" he asked. She pulled back from him and looked at him in shock, her eyes still swimming with tears.

Without another word, she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him towards her, sealing his lips with her own. Without even thinking, he kissed her back, tasting the sweet taste of her on his tongue. Suddenly, in a moment of realization, it hit him all at once what was happening and he pulled away.

"Sif! What are you…have you lost your mind?" he demanded. He was torn between wanting to demand she leave his sight for embarrassing him so and putting him on the spot – the other half of his brain, particularly the part that controlled the lower half of his body, wanted to grab her and kiss her hard and pull her straight to his bed, which was just a few feet away.

"Loki, please," she said softly. Loki realized what was happening and he felt his heart sink. Sif never exposed her weaknesses – it was the part of her that made him absolutely crazy about her. She was strong and resilient. Why was she showing him how vulnerable she was right now?

She was shaking like a leaf. The rationale part of Loki's brain was telling him that she was only doing this because of what he had said about Thor. She couldn't possibly know that Loki had actually harbored feelings for her for years. After all, who could blame him? She was not only drop dead gorgeous, but she could level a whole battlefield of Frost Giants by herself. What was there to not love about her?

And now, here she was – the only one he had right now who actually was showing him kindness and compassion. It was enough to make him fall in love all over again.

"What are you asking me, exactly?" he asked, although he felt he already knew what she was going to say. He just had to hear her say it – to confirm it was real and he wasn't just imagining things.

"You know what I'm asking," she said softly, wiping away the last of her tears. Once again, she looked defiant and strong. She was pushing aside the heartbreak of Thor and going after what she wanted – which at the moment seemed to be him. If she couldn't have Thor, why not Loki?

Damnit, it was all because of Thor. Again. Everything was always about him.

But, as of right now, he didn't care about that. He would worry about that later. Right now, Sif was in front of him, asking him for the one thing he'd dreamt of and imagined but never thought would actually become reality.

Roughly, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, kissing her deeply and passionately. He raised a hand and waved it, closing the doors to his chambers and locking them so no one would interrupt. Perhaps he was also doing it so that she couldn't easily escape if she changed her mind.

As their tongues tangled with each other, he stumbled backwards, pulling her onto the bed with him. She lifted the bottom of his jacket and slowly pulled it off of him, exposing the pale skin and lean muscles. Loki was never the strongest of the group – in fact, it was almost embarrassing how physically weak he was compared to the rest of the warrior clan - but that didn't mean he didn't have the body of a god. She leaned down and kissed his throat, sucking at the skin as if determined to give him a hickey.

Well, he wasn't having any of that childish nonsense. If she wanted to be ravished like a lady – he was going to take her like a man. And men did not get hickeys.

With a quick movement, he managed to turn her over so she was on her back. Smirking at her, he leaned down and nibbled her earlobe, causing her to giggle. Sif, the great Lady Warrior, giggling at his kiss? It was something he never thought he'd see.

His hands traveled down her arms and moved to her back, hastily undoing the strings holding her corset together. Once that annoying piece of clothing was gone, he took her loose blouse and yanked it off over her head, tossing it aside nonchalantly. Immediately he took her bosom in his hand, squeezing it and earning him a moan from his lovely siren. Spurred on by her arousal, he leaned down and kissed her chest, sucking on her nipple and biting down slightly, earning him yet another moan. Each noise he got her to make spurred him on, helping him continue the current lie he was telling himself – that she was fully, totally his, and he was hers.

He kissed down her abdomen and got to her britches, untying those damn strings again to help him finally reveal her full nakedness. As his fingers worked, she pulled him close for another kiss, running her hands through his dark hair. She bit his lip and forced her tongue into every nook and cranny of his mouth, moaning and groaning into him.

In all the scenarios he'd imagined, he had never thought she'd be this loud. He liked it. A lot.

Finally he got those damn pants off of her, and he pulled them down her milky flesh. Just as he was sliding them past her claves, she surprised him by wrapping her legs around him and pulled him down towards her before flipping him on his back. He should have known she'd use her fine acrobatic skills in bed. He growled under his breath as she kicked off the last of her leggings, which fell to the floor with her boots as they landed with a small thud on the floor. She was completely naked now, straddling him, and she leaned down to kiss him.

After a few playful bites on his lips, Loki felt Sif grind her pelvis against his rock hard member, still incased in his trousers. He let out a low moan and dug his fingernails into her side.

"My my, Lady Sif, you like to tease don't you?" he whispered with a smirk in her ear. He heard her chuckle as she bit on his earlobe.

"Seems only fitting, to tease the God of Mischief," she replied softly before ramming her pelvis into him again, causing him to moan loudly.

"Do you not worry that the guards will hear you?" he found himself asking. He was unsure why he said it, but he was giving her a last chance to get out of this; a last chance to come to her senses and leave, if she wanted to. Normally, he wasn't one to give so many chances.

"I want them to," she replied. Oh my. That hadn't been the answer he was expecting.

Grabbing her dark hair, he sat up and yanked her head back, exposing her neck and sucking the milky skin like she had been doing previously. He bit down on her collarbone, causing her moan loudly. Now that Loki was certain that she wasn't going to turn and run, and she was enjoying herself, he was ready to get a bit rougher with her.

He pushed her on her back and grabbed her thighs, pushing them apart. He smirked at her, giving her a devilish grin as he kissed her belly button. Slowly, he trialed kisses down her legs and to her feet, then making his way back up. He paused, knowing full well where she expected him to go. He let his lips hover over her opening, although it was hard to restrain himself – she was wet and swollen, waiting for him, but he wanted to savor this moment and make her pay for her teasing.

"Hmm, I had no idea I had this affect on you," he told her. She just let out a low moan and he playfully ran a few fingers over her clit. She gasped and bucked her hips, but he made no movement to go any further.

"Come on, what are you doing?" she groaned. Loki smirked at her, giving her that devilish grin that she knew all too well.

"Just a little payback is all," he said softly, kissing the inside of her thigh again. She bucked her hips again, but Loki wasn't going to cave. Although he made a mental note that he was going to have to get these pants off soon – they were getting extremely uncomfortable.

"Oh shut up, just do it," she hissed at him. He let out a low chuckle and very softly touched his tongue to her clit, pulling back immediately.

"Do what?" he asked. He wanted to hear her say it. To hear her beg for it – the woman who never begged for anything…

"God, Loki, please, just…come on," she said, her resolve crumbling but still not giving away completely. Well, ok, he would revisit this later…they hadn't even gotten to the main show yet, after all.

Slowly he slid a finger into her folds, causing her to yell out in anticipation. He slipped another finger in and used his thumb to rub that precious bundle of nerves. She was bucking her hips into his hand, trying to spur him on faster. He could feel his own excitement growing, but knew that he was going to have to take his time with her. Sif wasn't just a woman you slept with once and forgot about. He was going to make this memorable.

He moved forward and finally stuck his tongue into her opening. She let out another loud groan and her hands were in his hair, pulling and trying to push him closer and urge him on. He sucked and nibbled and made sure to move his thumb up and down on her clit, causing her to continue to buck into him. He could see her throwing her head back, grabbing for the sheets, and he could sense she was close. So he stopped and pulled back.

She looked at him in shock, looking like she might have punched him if she was sitting up.

"What….why…"

"You still haven't asked me for it…so I won't give it to you," he said simply, growling in her ear as he kissed her earlobe. He could feel her heartbeat increase against his chest, and suddenly, he was on his back.

She'd pushed him off of her, straddling him and playing with the fastenings on his leggings. In a matter of seconds, the pants were off, and they were both completely exposed to each other. He saw her eyeing his member with greedy lust and for some reason, he felt a bit insecure. He'd brought many women to his chambers over the years, of course, but this was Sif. She was different. It made him feel so…_exposed _as she stared at him like that.

His insecurities vanished instantly however as she bent down and took him in her mouth, sucking on the tip of his cock and reaching down to rub that tender part of flesh near the base, causing him to shudder violently. He had never felt such a sensation before. He watched her head bobbing up and down, with her black hair framing her face. She kept up her movements, taking him much deeper into her mouth than he thought she could, and as the sensations increased in pleasure, he could feel himself nearing the edge. He didn't want to finish this early, not when there was still so much they could do, but it was a feeling unlike any orgasm he'd had before, surely it wouldn't take long to recharge if he just let her finish…

Right before he hit the brink, she pulled away from him. He let out an angry growl and grabbed her by her hair, pulling her up to him and kissing her roughly. She groaned into his lips and straddled her hips over his abdomen, letting him feel her wetness against his naval. Damn this woman for making him feel so good and ripping it away from him.

"How do you like that?" she whispered to him, smiling against his lips. He didn't answer and instead flipped her over again.

"I see what you're trying to do, my lady," he said softly, kissing her neck and slowing down the pace for a bit. Payback wasn't unlike her. That didn't matter, he was still going to have her begging for it before he did anything. He didn't know if he'd ever have this chance again – he wanted to hear her screaming her name.

He pressed his tip against her, and she stared at him defiantly, wiggling her hips and trying to position herself closer to him. He leaned down and kissed her, pulling back and stopping himself from touching her wet center. She groaned and he bit her lip before pulling out of the kiss and smiling.

"Just say the word," he said softly, moving down her body and back to her breasts. He would take his sweet time with her if that was how she wanted to play this. He moved his erection closer to her opening again, barely touching her. She let out a gasp of anticipation and he could see the wheels turning in her brain. Was it worth it to let down her guard, to admit defeat, to beg for him and for his pleasure?

He pulled away again, running his hands over her naval and ending at her ears, tucking her dark hair behind them. They made eye contact and Loki felt a leap in his heart – in that moment, no matter what else she felt, she only felt feelings for _him. _His beautiful, strong, courageous, intelligent…absolutely _perfect _Sif. She was with him right now, caring only for him, wanting only him…

"Never," she said defiantly, and a grin broke out on her face. He growled and kissed her neck roughly, biting down on her collarbone again before plunging a hand between their bodies. He located her folds quickly and lightly brushed his hands over them.

"Go on, Sif," he said roughly, pressing his tip against her entrance again. She arched her back and groaned, and he had to stop himself from entering her right then and there. The wetness on his cock was almost too much and he almost lost his resolve. His patience paid off, and she looked back at him, grabbing him and kissing him hard and passionately

"Fuck me, Loki. Please, god, just do it…" she groaned against his lips. He smirked and bit her lip, and in one swift movement, entered her hard and fast, pressing into her as far as he would go.

She let out such a yell of pleasure that he nearly lost it. He had never in a million years thought he would be here right now, inside of her, feeling her encased around him. He began to move slowly inside her and she bucked her hips against him, biting her lip and trying to stop herself from making too much noise.

"I thought…you wanted them…to hear," Loki said in between thrusts. He was still moving slowly, not only to prolong the sensation, but to also stop himself from tipping over that edge too fast. He leaned forward and kissed her before reaching his hands between their legs again, stroking her clit with his thumb. She let out a yell and wrapped her legs around his body, drawing him in closer.

He rubbed her clit a few more times, and suddenly, in the middle of his thrust, she reached her peak and let herself surrender to the pleasure. She gasped and threw her head back, letting out a yell as her walls tightened around him. He stopped himself and steadied himself with his hands, hovering over her. Panting, he slid out of her slowly, watching as she came down from her orgasm. She was sweating and her hair was sticking slightly to her forehead, and he pushed it away gently with his thumb.

"I take it you're satisfied?" he said with a smirk, kissing her shoulder. She nodded and pulled him towards her for another kiss.

She regained her vigor and strength quickly, and she managed to turn him on his back. She ran her fingers lightly over his member, causing those lovely sensations to run through his body again, and suddenly in one swift moment, she had mounted him.

She ground her hips into him and he let out a low moan. Did she want him to yell out and beg for her now? It didn't seem so – she had an animalistic look about her that told him that she was yet again trying to satisfy her own cravings for him. She leaned back and he got a full view of her body, from her muscular legs to her flattened abs, to her beautiful breasts bouncing slightly as she rode him and bucked into him. It was exhilarating.

For those few moments, they were lost in each other as she rode him and bounced on top of him, causing him so much pleasure he thought he might pass out. After a few minutes of her slowly riding him, varying her pace to tease him, he grabbed her close to him and took charge again. He took her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He quickened his pace, going faster than he had before, and he could see her nearing the edge again. She threw her head back again and he kissed her neck sensually.

"Sif," he said softly into her ears, and it earned him a moan. He wasn't saying her name to spur her on or to tease her, to show that he had some sort of power over her…he said it because he loved her. He had always loved her, and he wanted to say her name while making love to her. She dug her fingernails into his back, bucking her hips against him.

"Oh, Loki, ohh…" she said in reply. Hearing his name come from her lips in such a moment of passion spurred him on, and he moved faster inside her, harder and faster. She let out groans and moans of pleasure as he pounded into her hard, alternating rough and sensual thrusts as her nails ran over his back.

Her orgasm came suddenly again, rocking her whole body and causing her to yell out his name in a moment of passion and weakness. She dug so deeply into his back with her fingernails and he was sure she would leave marks, but he didn't care. He felt her walls tighten around him again and he quickened his pace. She pulled him close, and after a few more thrusts, he succumbed to his orgasm as well, yelling out her name with the same vigor she had screamed his moments earlier. As they rode out the waves of their climaxes, he felt like he was going to collapse – the room was spinning, and he thought he might fall asleep right then and there.

He rolled out of her and to his side, breathing heavily. His body was caked in sweat and his hair was matted and messy against the nape of his neck, but he didn't care. He turned to his side and took in the view of Sif from this angle. She had her eyes closed, breathing heavily as well, her chest and massive breasts heaving up and down as she breathed. Her hair was splayed around her in an angelic sort of way, and Loki thought that he had never seen a sight more beautiful in his entire life.

"Sif?" he said softly. She made a small grunt in reply and he found himself smiling. He scooted closer to her and took her in his arms, and to his surprise, she didn't protest. Instead, she slid into his arms as if she was made specifically to fit there in his grip.

"Are you…not going to leave?" he asked. She opened her eyes and looked at him in shock.

"Do you want me to?" she asked softly. He shook his head frantically.

"No no no! I just…I didn't think you'd…" his voice trailed off. Oh great. Now he didn't know what to say to her. They'd just been intimate with each other, as intimate as two humans could get with one another, and there was no going back from that. What could he possibly say now that she had seen him at his most vulnerable?

"If I try and move now, I may just pass out," she said with a small smirk, snuggling herself into his arms once again. Loki was in shock. She was actually accepting the invitation to lay here and spoon with him, to share his bed, to spend the night…

He tightened his grip on her and pulled her close, kissing her earlobe as she drifted off to sleep. He wasn't sure what exactly would happen the next morning. Perhaps she'd be gone when he woke up, crying somewhere over Thor again. Maybe she'd still be there, but she'd be embarrassed.

Or maybe, just maybe, she'd be there in the morning in his arms…happy to see him, just like he always wished she would be.


	2. Truths

**First off, thank you everyone for the kind reviews! I didn't expect so many people to read this story, to be honest haha. I had not intended to continue this story, but then the plot bunnies started dancing in my head, so here we are. I was just going to do one more chapter, but then it ended up going on and on and ON and eventually I split it into two, mainly for the reader's sake. So the story does NOT end here and there will be another chapter in the next few days (just wrapping up some stuff and editing). There will be one more and that's where I plan on stopping it. This one is really short compared to the next one mainly because there was no other place to stop it, haha.**

**Also, please keep in mind that I am writing off the movieverse. Since the movies make no mention of Heimdall and Sif being brother and sister, that's why I haven't mentioned it here either.**

**DISCLAIMER: As always I don't own the characters. Sadly.**

* * *

When Loki woke up the next morning, no one was there. Just as he had thought. Sif left him, unable to face him in the morning. He sighed and laid his head back down, running his hands over his face. How could he have been so stupid? To think that she would actually come to care for him? After everything he had done?

He had thrown out any chance he had of redemption long ago. To think that anything else would have resulted from that night was ridiculous.

He sat up and walked over to the mirror, examining his back. She'd left a few marks, but rather than make him pleased with himself and his love making skills, it just made his heart sink. That would be the only evidence of their night, and even that would fade in time.

He dressed and silently began to pour over the defense plans again. Still, he could barely think and get much done with Sif continuously lingering in the back of his mind.

* * *

God, she was such a fool. Why had she done that? Why had she thrown herself at Loki like that? How had she let herself actually _sleep _with that monster! She'd let herself enjoy it so much…it was embarrassing, those noises and sounds she'd made. Why had she done it? _Why?_

She knew why. It was all Thor's fault. Damn him, for making her fall in love with him only to run off with this mortal girl that he hardly even know. He'd known Sif since they were children, didn't that make her the obvious choice? She'd just been so hurt, especially when she heard Loki say that he had left…in that moment she didn't even care who she turned to for comfort. Even the God of Mischief himself.

Had he really been telling the truth? She had her obvious doubts.

Sif felt bad leaving him in the morning, but justified it by telling herself that Loki didn't even deserve to share the air she breathed, let alone the courtesy of letting him know that she was leaving. She needed to go on a walk. It was a beautiful day, and she hadn't even stopped home to change out of her clothes from the previous night. If she concentrated really hard, she could still smell him on her clothes.

She tried not to think about it as she charged forward.

First things first – the Warriors Three. It was still early, and she had to check and make sure they were actually in their quarters before she went to look for anymore answers. She went to the cottage near the tavern by the palace – the obvious place to look – and peered inside the window. To her joy, she saw them there, all passed out from a night of drinking and snoring loudly on the floor. She let out a sigh of relief. Good, they hadn't been banished, just like he'd said. That was the least of her problems, however…before she knew where she was going, she was crossing the rainbow bridge, headed for the Bifrost.

Even though she knew, deep down in her heart, the answer to the question she was about to ask, she had to hear it from him. He, of all people, was the only one in this place who could give her the answers she needed. After all, Loki had flat out told her not to trust him, had he not?

"Heimdall!" she called. The guardian turned and smiled softly at her, not showing much emotion as always, although his golden eyes seemed to light up with happiness upon seeing her.

"Good morning Lady Sif," he greeted her politely before looking back into the sky. She hurried up behind him and gazed into the stars, although she would never see the things he saw when he looked up there. She often wondered what it was like, to be watching so many people and so many worlds all at once. It must be awfully confusing.

"Heimdall, I come to ask you a question. I want to confirm that – well, that the rumors are true. Where is Thor?" she asked softly.

Heimdall was silent at first, but eventually he answered. She could tell by the tone of his voice that he knew what reaction she'd have to the news he was about to deliver.

"Thor went to Earth, to be with Jane Foster, the mortal," he told her. Sif felt her breath catch in her throat.

Loki hadn't been lying. Everything he'd said, it had been true. Thor had left by his own account. She looked away, not wanting the tears to show even though she was certain Heimdall knew what emotions she was experiencing right now. She knew deep in her heart that she would never gain Thor's affections, and as soon as he'd met that girl, all bets were off. She could see it in his eyes. Now he was gone and there was no telling when he would return, and if he did – well, it wasn't like she was going to be waiting for him in a wedding gown. They'd just be friends. That's how they'd be, forever more.

"And does Thor know what has happened up here in Asgard? About his brother?" she asked him.

"I have been ordered by Loki to not communicate with Thor unless absolutely necessary," he said plainly. Sif snorted and shook her head.

"Of course, how convenient. And why do you not just commit treason? You did so only a few weeks ago!" she pointed out. Heimdall didn't even turn to face her as he replied.

"That is true, and I could still pay the price for that, should I attempt it again," he said plainly. Sif understood what he was saying – Loki could easily hold it over his head that he'd committed treason once before. There was no one in the nine realms more skilled and qualified to watch the Bifrost, but that wouldn't stop Loki from killing him without a second thought.

"To tell him now, with Loki having the throne so secure in those laws he passed, would only cause problems. I am simply bidding my time. Should I need to contact him…I will," Heimdall assured her. Sif let out a small sigh of relief. That was good to hear – he was basically doing what he did best. Keeping watch. If Loki set a single toe out of line and really started to cause problems…Thor would be notified in a heartbeat. It was both a reassuring and distressing thought, since she wasn't sure when or if she wanted to see the God of Thunder again…

"Heimdall, the late king, when he passed, did you see it?" she asked.

Heimdall was silent for quite a few seconds this time. Still gazing into the sky, not looking her in the face, he answered, "Yes."

"And was it when Loki came back to reconcile with him?" she asked. Heimdall's silence confirmed her suspicions before he answered.

"No."

That was all she needed to know. Loki may have been telling the truth about Thor – she tried not to think about him too much, now that she knew he was on Earth for the time being, it was not important, no matter how much her heart hurt – but he had been lying about Odin's death. He had been up to something.

There was one last thing she needed to hear, one last thing that was bothering her that had to be cleared up.

"One last thing…did Loki really save Thor's life?" she asked. She was still fuzzy on those details – apparently once they got the Aether out of Jane, they had fought Malekith on his home planet. That was all she really knew about it…but had that been a lie as well? Perhaps Loki had never helped Thor in battle? That he'd just faked his death? Started his master plan to take back Asgard right there on that godforsaken planet?

"Yes. Granted, his almighty sacrifice was only another step into helping himself later…" Heimdall grumbled. "But at the time, yes. He did save his life. The Cursed One would have killed Thor had Loki not stepped in," he explained.

Sif's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. For some reason, she'd had no doubt that Loki had been lying about that. But it was true? He'd really saved Thor? He could have easily let him die there, let Jane die, let Malekith take over the Earth…but he didn't. It occurred to her that he could have killed Thor again when he came back, before he left, but he didn't. Wouldn't that have just been easier? To eliminate the threat rather than risk him staying on Earth forever, never interfering in Asgardian matters again? Her thoughts were spinning. She needed to go, needed to get to the bottom of this…

"Thank you, Heimdall," she said before she left, and Heimdall nodded, still gazing into the stars and watching the many realms and the many lives that passed his gaze.


	3. Fantasies

**Ok here we are, the last chapter! Lots of lovely smut in this one, as you probably expected. Enjoy! Thank you for the lovely reviews! ^_^**

* * *

There was a knock at Loki's chambers, and for a second he was going to tell whomever it was to go away. He wasn't in the mood – his thoughts were still focused on that morning, much to his dismay. When he didn't answer, he heard someone yell, "Get off me! I'm seeing him!" and he realized, with a start, that it was Sif. He jumped from his chair just as she stormed in, two unconscious guards in her wake.

"You lied about the All-Father," she said, her lips curled into a practical growl as she marched forward, drawing her sword and pointing it at his neck. "You had something to do with his death, didn't you?" she demanded.

"Once again, my dear lady, you forgot to address me properly," he told her, although there was no playful smirk on his lips this time. He was just angry at her – angry for leaving him, angry for figuring out his secrets, angry for loving her brother instead of him…the list was nearly endless at this point. "And it was quite rude of you to knock out my guards."

"Oh shut up, Loki," she snapped, pushing the blade slightly into his skin. He just chuckled and pushed it away.

"Oh please. You're not going to kill me. If you were going to do that, surely you'd have taken the opportunity when I was asleep this morning before you snuck out," he told her.

Sif reached forward and smacked him across the face, which wasn't completely unexpected. His cheek stung where her hand made contact, and he found himself smirking again.

"Now isn't the time," she hissed at him. Loki smiled and crossed his arms, leaning against his chair.

"Actually I think now is the perfect time. Why did you leave so fast? Afraid of what Thor might think if word got out that the great Lady Warrior spent the night with his little brother?" he asked.

SMACK. She hit him again.

"Really, my dear, if you continue to hit me I'm going to have to chop off your hands, and that would be such a waste. I quite like what your hands were capable of last night," he teased her with another smirk.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" she cried, and suddenly, in an instant, she went from looking fierce and cold-blooded to crying, tears falling down her cheeks like rushing streams of water. Loki stood there, perplexed for a moment as he realized what was happening. Damn, not the crying again! He hated the crying!

"Oh, Sif, come on now, I'm just jesting with you," he said. He waved his hand and closed the doors again – he didn't want anyone to see her tears. He knew she'd hate it if anyone thought she was weak and discredited her abilities as a strong warrior.

"No, you're not. You were right about Thor, he's gone and…and that's it. He's gone," she whispered, wiping away the tears. She sat down on the bed and looked away from him, biting her lip.

"I'm sorry, I just…Heimdall told me Thor was down there," she explained softly.

"I told you I wasn't lying about that," he replied.

"And that was one of the only truths you told me," she snapped back, still avoiding his gaze.

He didn't say anything. Sometimes – not very often, but _sometimes _he felt bad about all the lying. Still, it was just easier to lie than tell the truth. Unless of course it came to Sif, in which case almost nothing was easy.

"You believed me last night, what changed?" he asked.

"I didn't believe_ you _– I believed, well…I felt it. In my gut. That he had left, I mean," she explained. Loki wasn't sure if she really meant that; that she really hadn't trusted him last night. Why would someone who didn't trust another sleep with him so easily?

"Believe it or not, Sif, when I told you that last night – it wasn't to make you angry. Or hurt you," he told her. He could tell by the way her shoulders tensed that she didn't believe him. This was so bloody difficult. Why couldn't she just believe him? He could care less if anyone else thought he was a liar. It was her opinion that mattered right now.

Wasn't that how it had always been?

Sif had started to walk out of the room, headed towards the doors, when she stopped to look at him, crossing her arms.

"Why should I believe that? You know, it's quite frustrating having to figure out what is real and what is a lie with you," she answered. He knew exactly what she was thinking - that that was how it had always been. Even when he was just the young God of Mischief, playing pranks to get a laugh out of people, you could never fully trust him. Back then he'd done it just for laughs, but now he had a purpose behind his lying tongue.

"I know. But I'm serious. I told you about Thor because I want you to forget him," Loki explained. In this case, he decided it was best to just tell her the truth. After all, Thor was the one who had left her, not him. Maybe she'd appreciate a little honesty – but if he thought she would buy into that story easily, he was wrong. Sif snorted.

"That logic doesn't make any sense," she pointed out. He shook his head, his dark hair falling softly in front of his face, and he ran a hand anxiously through his locks.

"No, I mean – I thought if I told you about him, that he had left, you'd start getting over him. I mean, he's gone now and there's nothing you or I can do about it," he explained. He startled himself when he realized that the cool, calm, collected jest in his voice had all but vanished. He was just talking to her normally, having a civil conversation – it both thrilled him and scared him at the same time.

"You had to know the truth eventually. So I broke the truth to you so you could start, well…healing," he explained.

Sif just stood there, looking Loki over. He could tell that she was trying to size him up – to figure out what exactly he was playing at. He wanted desperately to tell her that it wasn't a game, he wasn't doing anything except being sincere because he genuinely, truly cared for her, but that would be a sign of total weakness. He'd lose control, and Loki had just gotten everything he desired – he didn't want to lose Sif because he broke down and practically begged her to love him. As he thought about this, his eyes made their way to her lips, so red and plump, reminding him of all the kisses they'd shared last night…

No. He had to focus.

He noticed that she seemed to grow a bit angry – probably deciding that he had some sort of trick up his sleeve. She wrinkled her dark eyebrows and looked him over once again.

"Why would you do that for me?" she asked him.

"Because I…I just did. I figured sooner rather than later would be best," he said defiantly.

No, wait, damn, that wasn't what he'd wanted to say! He'd done it because he _loved _her; he bloody loved her and couldn't stand to see her hurting because of Thor. What a moron, why did he choose a mortal over her? No one compared to her, no one was greater than Sif, the great Lady Warrior who not only had a heart of gold but also could fight better than many men in the kingdom…

What was wrong with him? He was usually the puppet master in any conversation he had. Damn this woman, last night when she slept with him she'd taken any ability he had to manipulate her as well.

"Really Loki? That's all you can come up with? You just _did? _That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. I'll never believe you and never believe anything you say ever again!" she exclaimed, getting ready to turn around and stomp out again.

Loki was just going to let him go, unable to form words as he watched her leave, but then she stopped. After a moment, she turned and marched up to him and for a second he was afraid she was going to hit him again.

"Why kill the All-Father, though? Why do you continue to go after the throne? _Why?" _she asked him desperately.

Now Loki understood. She wanted to get into his mind – to figure out why he was lusting after power so much. He was pretty sure no one on Asgard or even Earth could ever understand his feelings. The rage inside him started to build as he thought about how he'd been cheated out of the throne for so long, and he could feel his confidence coming back. His devilish smirk returned to his face as he answered her question.

"Well obviously if he were around still, I wouldn't be here. I'd be in a cell wouldn't I? Or hiding on the planet of the Dark Elves, all by my lonesome," he told her with a grin.

"Alright, so you simply killed your father to get him out of the way. I'm guessing you were enacting some sort of revenge as well," she snapped at him. He chuckled.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I harbored any love for that man," he told her with another smirk. He could tell that she was a bit startled by how coldly he reacted regarding Odin's death – but really, did he have any reason to mourn him? Absolutely not. As far as he was concerned, Odin was the real villain in all of this. Talking down to him all the time like he was a child, favoring Thor and making no effort to hide it from Loki, threatening to kill him as if he were nothing more than a common cockroach…

"Why save Thor then?" she asked. "Why save him if you just wanted to crown?" she asked him.

"What is this, an interrogation?" Loki snapped, a flash of anger in his eyes. He was upset thinking about Odin, and was quite sick of answering all her invasive questions. He just wanted her to leave him in peace. After all, she'd made her feelings toward him quite clear this morning when she left. Were they not done here?

"Answer the question!" she exclaimed.

"Because he is my brother!" he yelled. He saw the look of surprise on her face and had to admit he had surprised him as well. Loki knew that he was exposing a weak part of himself, but he didn't care. Perhaps if he showed her he was capable of feeling something towards someone, she wouldn't see him as such a monster.

He was telling the truth. No matter what happened, Thor was his brother. He was the one who fought for him on Earth, always the one who tried to reason with him and convince him to change his mind. Thor looked out for him, even if he didn't trust him anymore. Just like Frigga, Thor gave Loki comfort and respect when Odin refused to show it. Despite their differences, and the fact that he was more than happy with Thor's current location, he couldn't bring himself to kill his brother.

Neither of them said anything for a while, until Loki finally asked her a question.

"Did you ask Heimdall about that as well?"

She nodded softly.

"See? Why is it so hard to trust me?" he asked.

"Because you still lie! You still scheme and try to find power any way you can, and you know what? No one wants to follow a leader who LIES all the time," she spat him. "I guess you'll just have to lead by killing and torturing those who defy you, as you always have."

"You really think that is how I will rule Asgard? With threats and executions?" he asked her. His face was turning beet red now, glaring at her as that anger started to form behind his eyes again. She should have known better than to accuse him of that, after all they'd been through together, fighting alongside each other…

"Of course! It's all you've ever done whenever you've gotten a shred of power in the past…"

"Once I have Asgard in my grasp, FULLY in my grasp…I will not be hated by my people. I will be loved, and I will be a _good_ leader," he snarled at her. She had insulted him by questioning his leadership style, and all he wanted was for her to leave. She would never understand him. She would never love him. He might as well just banish her.

"I will not need to make threats. I will rule and be admired and run Asgard as a prosperous kingdom, returning it to its glory days. If I must step on a few people along the way, so be it, but someday, I won't have to," he told her. He could see the realization on her face as she started to see what he was really telling her – that he wanted to be nothing more than a great leader. A leader who did the best for his people, who was loved and admired for running a rich and successful kingdom.

"That's it? That's all? You don't want to…cause war and take over other realms?" she asked.

"Why would I want that? If we are attacked, of course, I will defend, but…I just want to rule and have a prosperous kingdom. Something I can be proud of," he told her. That was a little bit of a lie – he wasn't hesitant about invading another realm if they had some good resources that he was after – but mostly, it was the truth. She glared at him.

"I don't believe you."

"I don't expect you to."

They were silent. Loki looked at her, trying desperately to tell her without words that he was telling the truth. She was looking at him like he was speaking another language. She was trying to analyze everything he said to figure out fact from fiction. She continued to stare him down and he was beginning to become uncomfortable. He just wanted her to say what was on her mind, what she was thinking…

"I'm leaving," she announced, yet she made no movement to walk back towards the door. Loki let out a little chuckle. Just as he thought. She couldn't stand to be around him anymore. Had he really thought anything else would happen?

"Ok. Go then," he said, egging her on. She didn't move.

"I thought you said you were leaving?" he questioned her, raising an eyebrow. What was she doing? She was just staring at him, biting her lip nervously.

"I am."

"You aren't moving."

"I know."

"Why?"

She didn't answer. Suddenly, before he really grasped what was happening, she was walking towards him, and she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him towards her. Their lips made contact and he felt a surge of electricity at the touch of her lips, and he groaned into her mouth as she kissed him, hard, like he was oxygen. Her hands were tangling in his black hair, and his were running up and down her body, lightly scratching her back underneath her clothes…

Wait, why was he doing this? Why was _she _doing this? A moment ago she had been looking at him like she wanted to murder him, angry at him for all the lies and deceit – and yet here she was, kissing him. Could this be about Thor again? If it was, he wanted no part of it. His body was going to hate him, but he couldn't be with her if she was just trying to replace his brother.

He pulled away, using all his strength to stop himself from kissing her back greedily. "Sif, stop, don't…you're just upset about…about _him_…" he said softly. He couldn't even bring himself to say his name.

She shook her head, a few dark pieces of hair falling into her eyes. "No, no. I'm not doing this because of Thor. I just…I don't know," she admitted.

"You don't want this, Sif. Just go," he whispered. She shook her head again.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said confidently before taking her face in her hands and bringing his lips back to hers.

Damn, she was stubborn. He allowed himself a few moments of weakness, kissing her back and lightly grazing his tongue over hers, gripping her arms tightly as she moaned against his lips, trying to ignore the throbbing between his legs as he tried to tell himself that she didn't want this, she was playing some sort of trick on him…

"Why, Sif?" he whispered against her lips. Despite his misgivings about her intentions, he was kissing her neck, slowly moving his lips up to her ear before biting down on her earlobe.

"Because you love me, don't you Loki?" she asked him. His breath caught in his throat. He knew that if he lied to her this time, he'd be lying to himself as well, and he didn't think he could bear that kind of pain. Not telling her would be worse than telling her the truth.

"Yes," he said, and she grabbed him and roughly kissed him. All reservations aside, Loki kissed her back, hard and forceful, hands tangled in her dark hair. He had no idea what her end game was, or what she thought would come of this, but he didn't care. He didn't give a damn. He was just going to ravish the woman he loved and worry about the complicated stuff later.

He led her to the bed and pulled her on top of him, kissing her and undoing her corset with his hands as he bit her lip roughly. She moaned and ground her hips into his pelvis, earning her a loud groan from him. He felt like the room was spinning, it felt so good to have her against him like that…for some reason, telling her his true feelings was giving him a rush of emotions he hadn't expected. He felt exhilarated, full of passion, ready to make love to her and make her scream his name…

He wrapped his legs around her and flipped her onto her back, reaching down and grasping the flimsy top she had covering her now that her corset was gone. With a sharp tug, he ripped it from her body, causing her to gasp in surprise. Throwing the now useless garment to the side, he bent down and kissed her chest, taking the nipple of her right breast in his mouth as his hand cupped and squeezed the other one. She groaned and pushed his hand down, spurring him on.

By the light of day, he could see every bend in her finger, every birth mark, even every scar from the many battles they found. He ran his hands lightly over the small marks on her sides from a particularly vicious practice battle she'd fought with Fandral. He remembered it perfectly, and remembered how gorgeous she looked in the midst of battle. Her breathing now was heavy and labored as she watched him explore her skin like it was uncharted territory.

He looked up at her and they made eye contact, and he pulled her up towards him, kissing her as he ground his pelvis into hers. She groaned and began to undo the strings on his trousers, thrusting her hand inside and running her hands along his erection. He groaned and pressed his forehead against hers. God, she was good with her hands. She lightly touched him, squeezing gently on the tip, causing him to throw back his head in pleasure as she stroked him.

After a few moments of teasing, she pulled down his trousers just enough so she could sit in front of him, and she slowly started to kiss up his thighs as he knelt there. In one swift movement, she took him in her mouth, running her tongue against his length as he forcefully tugged at her hair. He let out a loud moan as her head bobbed up and down, taking him deep into her throat.

This time, he didn't stop her, and when he came, he grabbed her hair and gasped, throwing back his head and muttering her name softly. She pulled back, smiling and licking her lips. Despite coming down from his orgasm, he pushed her back onto her back and laid on top of her, kissing her softly and passionately. Then, his hand slowly started to make it's way down to the wet center between her legs, and while he continued to kiss her, his fingers slowly made their way into her opening.

She gasped and began to buck into his hand, her lips clumsily kissing him as she moaned and groaned at his movements. He kissed every inch of her face, lightly and tenderly as his fingers did devilish things to her. She grabbed his biceps and squeezed, her moans getting louder as she pushed against his hand, trying to urge him deeper. He chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose softly.

"Impatient?" he asked with a small smile. He stopped his moments and began to trail kissing down her body, spreading her legs open and licking along the milky skin of her thighs. She sighed contently, bucking again, trying to get him to tease her again. He lightly brushed his tongue against her opening before putting one finger roughly inside her, causing her to gasp in surprise.

He leaned down and began to suck at her clit, running his tongue up and down her opening, trying to pleasure her as best he could without losing it completely himself. She groaned and moaned as he pleasured her, his tongue doing wicked things to her that made her squirm in anticipation. Wanting to see her reaction when she finally went over the edge, he pulled away from her and began to rub her clit with his thumb, moving his fingers in and out of her as she bucked into his palm.

She groaned and she squeezed his arms again, gasping and digging her nails into his flesh. He could sense she was close and laid on top of her again, his fingers working furiously between them as he continued to pleasure her. She finally succumbed to her orgasm and yelled out his name in ecstasy, her eyelids fluttering as her mouth formed a little O shape. As soon as he was sure she was satisfied, he stopped and rolled off of her, afraid he'd lose his resolve and begin fucking her right there until he lost his mind.

Damn, she was beautiful. As she came down from her orgasm, she turned to him and rolled on top of him, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Loki, say it," she whispered at him.

"Say what?" he asked. Beg for her to fuck him? Tell her what he wanted her to do to him?

"Say you love me," she told him, kissing his earlobe. Loki felt his heart jump in his chest. Tell her he _loved _her. Well, it was true, but…uttering those words would be like weakness to him. It showed his heart, and as he had learned from watching everyone around him all these years, that was the one thing you never exposed.

There was a very good possibility that Sif could use this against him. She could get close to him just to stab him in the end and stop him. It wouldn't be against her nature. She was a warrior. She fought. What if she was fighting him right now? For Asgard?

Quite frankly, he didn't care.

"I love you," he whispered softly against her lips. She paused for a moment before letting out a strange sort of cry – a mix of excitement and surprise, before kissing him full on the lips. As he kissed her back and forced his tongue into her mouth, she lowered herself onto him and he moaned, bucking his hips into her.

They went slow this time, even though both of them wanted to go fast and pound their bodies against each other in passionate frenzy. Loki didn't want that though, no matter how badly his body wanted it. He bucked his hips, moving in and out as she rode him, moving in perfect rhythm and harmony with her.

Was this what it was like to truly make love to someone? She hadn't told him that she loved him back, but she was giving herself to him fully in this moment of ecstasy and passion. It was hard to think of anything other than how amazing she felt riding him, how beautiful she looked riding him, her breasts bouncing softly as she rode him…

She threw back her head, her dark hair cascading over her back, and he could tell she was coming close to the edge. He quickened his pace and he could feel himself approaching that edge as well…he bit his lip, determined to last longer, to give her every ounce of pleasure he could…

She fell over the brink and groaned, yelling out his name as she surrendered herself to pleasure. As he felt her tighten around him, convulsing and muttering his name as she came down from her peak, he lost his resolve. He shuddered as he came and he whispered her name softly as she collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily as he came down. The room was spinning in front of him, and his arms wrapped around her body, pulling her as close as possible to him as their breathing slowed.

Once he could finally wrap his mind around coherent thoughts again, he slowly rolled so that she was lying next to him. She was clearly exhausted, but she had a very faint smile on her face. This time, rather than spoon her, he faced her, pushing a piece of her ebony hair behind her ear. Her eyes were closed, but after a few moments, she opened them and looked directly into his eyes, before reaching out and pushing aside his hair just as he had done to her moments before.

"Sif, why do you keep doing this?" he asked softly. He could no longer ignore the fact that she didn't love him back, didn't seem to trust him, and didn't seem to want any serious relationship with him – yet here she was, in his bed, completely naked. He knew that Sif was a powerful woman and had wooed her way into a few men in the kingdom, but he knew she wasn't just one to give it away either. There was something inside her that she was hiding and he didn't know what it was. He was determined to find out what that was.

She bit her lip, making her look extremely irresistible. It took all the will power he had to stop himself from grabbing her and taking her again right then and there.

"I don't know, to be honest. And when I say that, I mean it, I'm not like you, I don't speak in riddles," she told him. Loki wrinkled his eyebrows.

"If you still don't trust me, I don't get why you don't just le…"

"I don't, and yet….I'm starting to. A bit. I don't think I'll ever fully trust you again, though," she explained.

"I don't blame you," he whispered. He hated to admit it, but she had reason not to trust him. He couldn't even make promises to himself that he wouldn't hurt her for his own personal gain. It made him hate himself, yet he couldn't fully hate himself either. It was all part of his nature.

"So you're sleeping with me because you're confused?" he asked. She nodded.

"I suppose. I don't know. I feel this pull toward you, and…well, no one has ever looked at me the way you look at him," she said softly. Loki blinked and looked at her in surprise.

"But Sif, you're the most beautiful woman in the realm, every man…"

"Not a single man looks at me the way _you _do, though," she told him. "When you look at me, I can tell it's not lust, it's something much more. You look at me as if I'm the most important thing in the world, and you can lie as much as you want, but your eyes always tell the truth."

Loki didn't know what to say. Instead of words, he finally decided to kiss her. He pulled her slowly towards him, kissing her softly and running his tongue lightly over her lips.

"You don't love me, though," he said.

"No, I don't think I do," she replied.

"You don't _think?"_

"Oh, shut up Loki."

"So what happens now?"

"I don't know."

Loki found himself chuckling slightly. "Do you have any other answer for me today besides 'I don't know?" he asked her. She giggled and shook her head.

"Probably not. I'm very confused right now."

"As am I," he admitted. She smiled and rested her head against his chest and sighed. He could tell she was slowly drifting off to sleep – they had just had quite the workout, after all.

As sleep started to overcome him as well, he tried not to think too much about the future. He wanted nothing more than to have Sif proclaim her love for him, but he knew that would most likely never happen. Then again, perhaps it would – she realized that he _had _told her the truth for the most part, and while she would most likely never fully trust him or have loving feelings toward him, maybe she'd at least be…pleasant towards him? Friendly? Could things possibly return to the way they were someday?

He tried not to let his mind wander into that dark territory – the part of his imagination where he thought maybe, just maybe, she could fall in love with him. He knew it wasn't a likely outcome. He knew that chances were, she'd wake up and they'd part ways, and maybe he'd be lucky enough to find her in his bed again. Most likely, they'd be warriors together once more, but that would be it.

Still, there was a slight chance that he could get the girl of his dreams, and that was more than enough to keep him smiling as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
